Markapoo Week 2019
by allman08
Summary: Fics for Markapoo week 2019! Rated M for later chapters
1. Marraige takes three?

War. Monsters. Natural disasters. Apocalyptic events. Beasts the size of mountains. And even death. Marco Diaz has faced all of them. Each with its unique own level of fear. Each came with its own challenges and difficulties to face. And each time he came out on top. Each battle prepared him for the next, and each scar brought him more courage.

But in this moment, standing here in front of this alter, dressed in a fine tux, waiting on the two most amazing women he has ever met, has reduced him to a shaking coward.

Jackie Lynn Thomas, and Hekapoo the Scissors forger and enforcer. These two have had a huge impression on Marco. Jackie helped him come out of his shell, and made him more self confident. Hekapoo made him a warrior, and a man (in more ways than one).

Marco look around the church to keep himself busy. His family sitting in the front rows of the pews. His parents were all the way in the front, his mom with a camera in hand, and his dad making speed paintings. They both looked proud and happy for Marco. He may be getting married far sooner than they thought, but after explaining his scissors quest, they understand that their son is also an adult.

His more distant relatives were there as well. Many were confused and concerned when they got the invite to the wedding, stating Marco is only 15 and is far to young. He did try to explain to them the situation, but none really believed in him when he mentioned magic and his double age. That is, until he performed some real magic for them, and used his dimensional scissors as proof. Some were even more concerned at that point.

Introducing Hekapoo to his family was one hell of an event. His grandmother thought she was a demon and started spraying her with holy water (she had a spray bottle of it for some reason). Hekapoo wasn't angry at her, but found it hilarious when it was Tom's turn. He screamed in agony and smoked for a while. But in the end, most seemed to accept her.

At the other row of pews was Jackie's family, as well as Hekapoo's friends that she invited. It was a strange sight. In those rows of seats were several deities, the monarchs of Mewni, several strange creatures that look vaguely human, some beings that looked like eldritch abominations, and some scared looking humans mixed in.

Jackie's family were only a bit harder to agree to this, only because they refused to believe their teenaged daughter was also an adult. Marco was also surprised to find out that Jackie went out on her own scissors quest, but was thankful to Hekapoo for doing it. The age thing was getting to him. But as soon as her family calmed down and accepted the truth, they agreed to this tree way wedding.

Looking in the back rows, Marco can see some of his friends. Some he had made on his quest, and some he made with the knights in Mewni, including Sir Lavado, Sir Stabby, and even Higgs, who was probably dragged here by her knight. Most were from here on earth.

He looked over to the Royal family and saw Star with her family. He waved at her with a nervous yet war smile. She smiled and waved back excitedly. She was very supportive of all this. Moon and River were looking around and taking in the sights of the cathedral. Explaining to them how the Roman Catholic church worked was a bit of a headache, but they got the gist of it.

Looking at the other side of the he could see the two maids of honor, Janna Ordonia, and Eclipsa Butterfly. When Jackie asked Janna to be her maid, she accepted in her usual nonchalant fashion. But Marco could tell that deep down, she was screaming like a little girl in pure ecstasy.

Eclipsa sort of demanded her position, but Hekapoo agreed to it. She said it was to start apologizing for the past.

Turning his head to the altar, the priest was probably the only person more nervous then he was. It's not everyday you are asked to perform a three way marriage between to people that we both 15 and 31 at the same time, and an actual Goddess that looked a little to much like a demon. Heck, he looked nervous when he mentioned that some of the guests WERE demons!

Looking behind him, he could see Alphonso and Furgson giving Tom a case of the stink eye, since Marco asked him to be his best man instead of them. Speaking of Tom, he wasn't looking so good.

"Hey Tom, you okay there? You look a little pale." He asked his demon friend. He looked like he was about to pass out, but managed to reply, "Yeah, I'm doing okay. It's just that the holy energy in the place is kinda… putting me off. You know, with me being a demon prince and all. But don't worry about me man! This is your big day!"

Marco was glad him and Tom worked out their issues. He really was a good friend when you get to know him. "Thanks Tom. For everything."

"No problemo! I wouldn't want you to mess this up!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't either."

"Like, could you imagine if something went wrong?"

"Um, I'd rather no-"

"All those months of planning and preparation would go down the drain."

"Y-yeah i guess it wo-"

"The large amount of legal battles surrounding your age!"

"Tom, please stop."

"It would all have to be done again!"

"... Yep! That it would!" Marco exclaimed with a cracking voice, even more scared and nervous than before.

"Bit don't worry, you got this! If you had the guts to ask them out, and later to marry you, then you can go through with this!" Tom's words did calm Marco down a bit. He took a deep breath and smiled. "You're right. Everything is gonna be fine."

At this moment, the organ started to play the bridal march, and everyone stoop from there seats.

Tom leaned in and whispered to the young yet also and adult groom, "Show time! Wish you luck buddy!"

Marco could not reply, as his eyes and focus were on the two beautiful figures walking towards him. Mariposa and Meteora were acting as flower girls. Marco was certain father time slowed things down for looked absolutely gorgeous in those dresses.

Jackie was wearing a long sleeved lace dress, with glittering diamonds encrusted on it. A platinum tiara with even more diamonds, with a long veil coming from it. She looked wonderful, and Marco knew that those diamonds came from a treasure trove the three of them secured together.

Hekapoo went with a more revealing, sexy dress. A backless and strapless form fitting dress, open on the side for her legs to show. It was also very open up top, showing off a lot of cleavage. Her dress was also jewel encrusted, but with more variety, having some rubies and pearls. On her head lies a black tiara, similar to her usual one, but adorned with a large Ruby and several small yellow sapphires.

Marco has just snapped out of his daze when the two reached him. He looked at them with awe for a short while more, and looked at their smiling faces that looked back at him. "Hey." Was all he could must out.

Jackie giggled at him and Hekapoo rolled her eyes. "Hey." They replied back simultaneously.

The priest cleared his throat, catching their attention. "Now then. If we may begin."

The minutes rolled by and we reach the end of the ceremonies. (I don't know how weddings go)

The priest looked at over at Marco. "Do you, Marco Ubaldo Diaz, accept Jackie Lynn Thomas and Hekapoo, to be your lawfully wedded wives?" Marco looked at the two women in question, and replied, "I do."

The priest turned Jackie. "Do you, Jackie Lynn Thomas, accept Marco Diaz and Hekapoo as your lawfully wedded husband?... And wife!" Jackie stifled a giggle at the priests miss step. "I do!"

And lastly, he turned to Hekapoo. "Do you, Hekapoo, take-" "Damn right i do!" She interrupted the priest rather excitedly. She looked sheepish at her outburst. "Sorry. Ahem. I do!"

The priest regained his composure and decided to finalize their decision. "By the power vested in me by God (Tom rolled his eyes) and man, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife and Wife! You may kiss the… uh… you may kiss!"

Without waiting any longer, Marco gave Jackie and Hekapoo deep kisses on the lips, and the two shared a deep kiss with one another. All those in attendance gave out a loud applause as the three walked down the cathedral and back outside. There they quickly entered a limousine that had been waiting on them.

Inside, the three watched as the cathedral moved farther away, and the three started giggling at each other. The two girls leaned in on Marco and laid their heads in his shoulder. Hekapoo sighed and snuggled up to Marco. "I can't believe we did it. It's almost like a dream, and I never want to wake up."

Jackie rached across and placed a hand on the deities cheek. "Trust me girl, after tonight, neither of us will be getting out of bed for a looong while~"

Marco rolled his eyes and patted them on the head. "Come on, Jackie. Tonight will be about our love for one another! It will be about us being together and celebrating our union to one ano- Ahaha, yeah i couldn't finnish with a straight face, haha! You two will be keeping up for days on end, aren't you?"

The two girl shifted and sat on his lap, each on one leg, as well as pulling off his tux. Jackie came down and gave him a few kisses on his lips, reaching down his neck. Hekapoo reached down and whispered into his ear, "Well, we might as well get a head start~"


	2. Strange Family

Marco opened his eyes as he woke from his sleep. He blinked a few times before rubbing the gunk away, as he slowly sat up on his bed. He was still groggy, and was fighting the urge to lie back down. He looked down to the left and smile at the two figures sleeping beside him. They were his two wives, Jackie Lynn Thomas Diaz, and Hekapoo Diaz.

He still can't believe it's been nearly 20 years since they had married each other. The three lived together in the Diaz home for a year, before Hakapoo managed to get them their own home here on earth. An old Manor from the gold rush right here in Echo Creek. Marco and Jackie still went to school and even college, with Hekapoo popping in whenever she can. She would even do it in the middle of class. He still remembers the first time she scared his classmates with a dramatic entrance.

In those scores of years, many things have happened. Some are good, and some are bad. But the two best possible things that could happen are sleeping in the two rooms up stairs. His two children, 11 year old Maria Lynn Diaz (Jackie's daughter), and 9 year Rioky Diaz (Hekapoo's son).

Marco looked over at the clock and saw he woke up a little bit early. He slowly tried to get out of bed without disturbing his two lovers, but it was in vain. As soon as he was about to lift himself from the bed, a hand grabbed his shirt and kept him from leaving. "And where do you think you're going with that ass?"

His smile widened as he looked back to see Hekapoo holding onto him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He leaned back to her and placed a kiss on her lips, one that she was more than happy to return. We pulled away and she looked at me with an aroused look in her eyes. "Yes you did, you bad boy. I think you deserve some punishment~"

He smiled at her loving, and started to lean in slowly again. "You're absolutely right I do." As their lips were only an inch from each other, he quickly pulled away and got off the bed. "So I'm gonna go wake the kids." Lord knows she would not let him leave if he fell for her sexy tricks.

"W-wait, come back!" Hekapoo tried to reach out to him as he walked out the door, still eager to play around.

Jackie began to stir, and pulled Hekapoo closer to her. "Oh don't mind him, honey. You still have me to play with~" Jackie look at her wife, with eye's equally filled with lust. Hekapoo threw Marco out of her head and focused on her wife. "Well, if you say so~" She pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

00000000

Marco walked down the halls the manor, passing by the many photo's hanging on the walls. Some seem like distant memories, and some seem like the were just last week. Some showed his family, some showed his friends.

As he neared the staircase he passed by a mirror hanging on the wall, causing him to stop. He looked into it, and his face stared back. He hasn't changed much in 20 years, if at all. Hekapoo says immortality can do that to you. He still remembers the day he became immortal. It was during his quest. It's been so long, yet he remembers it like new. But that's a story for another day.

He continued on his way, and walked up the stairs to the second floor. He first reached his daughters door, and he gently knock on it. He could hear his daughter cover herself up more. He smiled and slowly crept in, with the light from the door illuminating the room. All about were magical toys and spell books thrown about. She had shown herself to be very good at the craft, and she was very interested in learning as much as she can. He was very proud of her. If only she cleaned up more.

"It's time to wake up sleepy head." His voice was low when he spoke to her. She just curled up some more. "Let me sleep ya butt." Marco's smile grew as he sighed. "So, a butt, am I?"

Marco raised his palm arm, and concentrated for a moment. A small flame sparked in his hand, and out came a familiar pair of scissors. He backed away from the bed, and made a quick clean cut over head.

Before she knew it, the girl through and landed on the ground at her father's feet. He crouched down and looked at her startled face with a smirk on his. "You awake now, sleepy butt?"

She puffed her cheeks at her father's teasing. She had blonde hair with a small brown stripe going down. Hey eyes were the same beautiful aqua as her mothers. Her skin was a bit tanned, and a familiar looking mole under her eye, surrounded by little freckles. "Daddy, that's mean!" She shouted at him and threw her blanket at him.

Marco chuckled at her antics. She was strangely similar to Hekapoo.

He removed the blanket from his head. "Come on, sweety. You need to get ready for school." He helped his daughter up, and she walked out of the room grumpling. Marco shook his head, thinking that she was too cute for her own good.

He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked to the door next door, belong to his son, Rioky. Just as he was about to knock, something burst through the door, crashing in Marco's stomach like a rocket at point blank range, and knocked him into the wall. As the dust cleared away, he can see the adorable projectile that had hit him. "Morning Papa!"

His hair was a dark red color, and a little bushy. His skin, while pale, it's not to the extent of his mother. Two little horns sprouted from his head. One yellow, and one red. His eyes were deep red with yellow sclera. Small spikes adorn his arm, thought they weren't sharp. And two cute fangs were poking out his smiling mouth.

Marco groaned in pain. He looked at the boy laying on top of him. He was so full of energy, he could probably power the earth for a year should they ever harness it. "M-morning, Rioky."

The little boy hopped off and started running down the hall, giggling as he went along. "I'm gonna prepare for school! See you at breakfast!"

He watched as his son ran along and chuckled at his antics. He got off the floor and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

00000000

Marco down to the kitchen, dressed in fresh clothing after a nice warm shower. Maria and Rioky was sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Maria eating her scrambled eggs a little messily, and Rioky trying to drink his milk by putting his lips in the glass and reach in with his tongue.

Jackie was at the stove cooking what he presumes his breakfast. She was dressed in a plain shirt and booty shorts, her prefered pajamas.

At the other counter, Hekapoo was fixing up the kids lunches for school. She was dressed in a lacy knight gown. She likes feeling sexy. She was the first to notice Marco coming in. "Morning cutie." She said, smiling warmly at him. "Would you mind helping me with this, or are you gonna leave me hanging like this morning?"

He should have guessed she wasn't gonna let that down. He came up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry, H-poo. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He placed his hand on her shoulders and gave her a light massage. Hekapoo bit her lip at how good it felt.

Jackie placed the last of the food she was making on the plates, and smiled as she saw her two lovers. "Don't worry, Marco. I already took care of it~"

"Don't listen to her, she's lying!" She said, maybe a little too fast.

Marco's lips curled into an evil smirk and he dug his fingers deep into her shoulders, causing her to gasp in ecstasy. Marco laughed at her reaction, and she elbowed him in the chest. "You lucky i love you!" She said with her cheeks puffed into a pout. She was so adorable.

Maria was watching them with an unamused expression. "Why is our family so weird?"

Rioky pulled his head from the glass of milk, and smiled brightly. "Our family isn't weird! It's fun!"

Maria rolled her eyes at his super cheerful response. Her mother came up behind her and placed a kiss on her head. "He's right, you know. Don't act like you don't like it."

Before Maria could respond, the sound of the bus rolling up caught her attention. "Oh shoot, we're gonna miss the bus! Rioky, let's go!" She jumped out of her chair and grabbed her brother. Hekapoo held out their lunches, and she grabbed both as she ran out the door. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! By mom!" They both said as they rushed towards the bus.

The three immortal lovers watched as the bus rolled away, a smile on each of their faces their faces. "Well, I have to go do some grocery shopping today. What will you two be up to?" Asked the sporty mother.

Marco replied, "I have no patients today, so I'm taking the day off. I think I'll help H-poo in the forge. It's been a while since I've done any work there."

Hekapoo smiled and leaned against him. "Awe, thanks Muscles! Why don't you go wait for me their while I freshen up?" She walked away heading for the bathroom, as Marco and Jackie watched her ass jiggle with each step. "I don't know what Maria was talking about, i love our family." Marco said. Jackie laughed and smacked his shoulder.

00000000

Marco was working in the forge, waiting for his fiery wife. He had already kissed Jackie goodbye as she went to do the groceries.

Marco was dressed in a pair of heavy duty work pants, steel toed boots, a leather apron, and a regular t shirt. He enjoyed working in the forge with Hekapoo. Blacksmithing has become sort of a hobby to the moment, he was hammering the edge of a sword.

As he hammered way, he didn't notice Hekapoo sneaking up behind him. She poked him lightly in the back, causing Marco strike the hammer way to hard. Hekapoo started laughing at him. "Ahahaha! Sweet revenge!"

Marco was unamused, as he used a pair of tongs to lift the now deformed sword. "Well, there goes that." He muttered as he tossed it into a barrel of scrap metal.

Hekapoo continued to giggle as she wrapped her arms around her husband from behind. "I'm sorry, Marco. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Marco smiled as he knew exactly where he was going. He turned around and cupped her chin and lifted her head slightly. "Well, there is one thing." He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, and the two embraced each other tightly. They are going to be here a while.

00000000

**I am so sorry this was so late! I attempted to write chapter 3 first, but it became waaay to long! Anyways,i hope you enjoy this!**


End file.
